The End
by emeraldquartzez
Summary: What occurred during the final moments of the battle against the almighty God of Hyperdeath, and how did such a young child even manage to win that battle?


It is the end. Frisk tries to dodge the God of Hyperdeath, Asriel Dreamurr. But still, Frisk was too slow.

" _I can keep this up forever, we can keep playing forever."_ Asriel said with a laugh. Frisk knew this was true; they began losing hope, even determination.

 _ **'How can I win this battle... I'm in over my head... maybe it is best to give up.'**_ Tears began to flow as Frisk thought of everyone they had become friends with; how they all believed in them. They were to depressed to notice Asriel charging the final attack. As intertwining rays of light began spouting at tremendous speeds, a figure stepped in front of them.

" _Little Child!"_ a voice sprang out.

Frisk looked up to see a human, that sort of resembled them except in a green sweater with lime stripes. *** You ask who this person is.**

The child just smiled and said, _"A friend, and no demon this time,"_ Frisk looked at the child confused, " _Never mind; Frisk, you can't give up now. Not here, not after so long! Get up now!"_

Frisk didn't get up ***You can't get up; you feel your heart breaking as you realize you can't stop Asriel.**

" _Kid, stop feeling so sad; trust me being inactive is no better than causing the problem. There was a child like you before, 6 to be exact. The first was one who... who had aspirations for monsters. But they went the wrong way about it. Their name was Chara..."_ Another volley of energy spread around the child, who tried to rush towards Frisk but would never reach them in time.

Just as the light began to illuminate their face, dozens of silhouettes appeared, waves of pure determination casting off of them. Each of them knelt by Frisk after deflecting the attack. Their voices rose in a raccous.

" _Never give up."_

"Stay determined."

"We believe in you Frisk!"

" _We'll never give up on you!"_

The child landed by Frisk and looked them in the eyes, _"I never loved my kind; Humanity was a terrible civilization when I was alive. I jumped into Mount Ebott, hoping to get far away from this world. I don't know why you did,"_ Frisk flinches, _"But I'm glad you did... As are all these people here."_

Frisk looks up and sees everyone. They were all human, but the only one who was an actual soul was the child, these people came from beyond the barrier and beyond even the outside. Frisk began to stand as another wave of energy began surging towards them, Asriel finally spoke again, _"This isn't fair Chara,"_ the child flinches, _"This fight is between us."_ The light began intensifying, creating an enourmous ball of light. The others began filing around our hero; but Frisk stepped in front of them all and held up their hand. The ball of light connected with their hand causing wind to gust about in all directions. Frisk begins to falter but the other humans are their, lending their energy.

The child puts their hands on Frisk's back, _"I may have messed up with Asriel before. But I refuse to let the name of Chara die with Asriel confusing someone else for me."_ Chara lent all of their power to Frisk; who stood up and smashed the ball of light into sparkles.

Asriel finally looked distressed, _"You're cheating; I deserve to win,I can't let you leave me this time! SO JUST LET ME WIN!"_

As one final wave of light assaults Frisk, the other specters burning away; *** you open your mouth**

" _ASRIEL! You were the prince... the one the statue was dedicated to. I CAN'T LET YOU WIN BECAUSE YOU WON'T BE FREED THAT WAY! The reason I fell down, was the same as Chara... humanity is terrible. We fight over everything, from the simplest of topics to full blown wars over_ _disagreements over beliefs... When I came down here and saw how everyone was so optimistic about the future... even though the hand they were dealt was one without any favors. Monsters deserve to be on the surface as much as humans; that is why you have to let me win. If humanity could see how everyone is, then the world might change too!"_

 _ **'Well said Human!'**_

 _ **'You're right kid.'**_

 _ **'That's it punk!'**_

 _ **'My child...'**_

 _ **'Young human, we believe in you.'**_

 _ **'Y-yeah, go Frisk!'**_

Multiple voices rang out from the void. Each one voicing their approval of Frisk. Frisk began to smile, and well; you who have seen this story knows how it ends. Our young friend saved the Underground; they lead the Monsters to the surface and helped integrate them into society. They never used their power to reset, they felt no need to; they had everything they could ever need. As for Chara, I think the Prince has a very happy life with his family because of them. Frisk, Asriel, and Chara try their best to help the world; and in some ways, the world is changing. As for Sans; well I'd say that I'm just trying to avoid a dis-Gaster.

" _Sans you did not just do that!"_

" _SANS YOU PUNK! That story couldn't have happened."_

" _Y-yeah, besides even though Asriel is here, it doesn't mean the first human had anything to do with it."_

" _Yeah Dad, that just doesn't make sense."_

" _Pax, how could you have known? You were born on the surface, Skello."_

" _Cause, Mom would've told me. She's definitely smarter and stronger than you."_

Eveyone laughs and I do as well, I guess this is the end of this chapter. My timeline was more fortunate than others, and I'm thankful for that.

 **Hey guys just a quick update, I'm currently going on Hiatus to learn more about writing, so this is just a little story I put together, it probably sucks since I haven't written anything in quite a while. Just want to thank you guys for even looking at anything I write.**


End file.
